


More Than a Sidekick

by funkytoes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Lots of Bucky and Sam learning how to be parents lol, Sam and Bucky are given a mission of helping a teenage girl control her new powers, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, i think, takes place after endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkytoes/pseuds/funkytoes
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Fury tasks Bucky and Sam with teaching a high school girl how to control her new abilities. To protect their cover, Bucky and Sam become her foster parents. Learning how to control her powers is definitely the priority for Amanda Stone, but so is homework, the biology exam on Tuesday, obtaining her driver's permit, and getting a date for prom.Can Bucky and Sam survive raising a teenage girl? And will they gain more than just a sidekick? Will these three unlikely people become the family they all need?(contains spoilers for endgame probably)(i don't know what i'm doing lol)





	More Than a Sidekick

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Sam Wilson looked up from the file in his hand. Nick Fury, to his credit, looked passive and calm in response to Sam’s words.

It wasn’t a joke—not that Fury would look much different if it were. Sam glanced over at Bucky, who sat, leaning back in his chair, gazing at the file in his own hands. After a moment, Bucky looked up, the same incredulous and confused expression reflecting back at each other.

“Why would I joke about something like this?” Fury asked, spreading his hands wide in the air in a relaxed shrug. “This is the life of a young woman—no, a child. And _we,”_ Fury motioned to the facility they were in, “Don’t want to have to take stronger precautions with her. I think she’s been through enough.”

Typical Fury. He always knew what to say to manipulate things in his favor. Sam placed the file on the table, purposefully doing so that the slap of paper against the metal table echoed a few times in the room. “What about literally _anyone_ else?” he asked. “Is there no one more… I don’t know… _qualified_ for this assignment?” he asked.

“Everyone is busy,” Fury replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Everyone?”

“Everyone.” Fury’s voice was firm. While Sam still believed that a girl with these sort of powers would be better suited to being trained by someone… _with_ crazy abilities themselves, he knew Fury wasn’t going to budge on this.

“Sorry Fury,” he said. “But I’m not raising some random girl—and not with _him.”_ Sam jutted his thumb to his left, indicating Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, not seeming bothered by the verbal jab, which only served to irritate Sam more. “You’re really expecting us to—what? Teach this girl to be a _‘superhero?’_ What do you want a teenage superhero anyway? Haven’t you already got the spider-boy?”

“It’s not about training her to fight,” Fury said, settling into his chair to make himself more comfortable. “It’s about preventative damage control. The girl has… _abilities_ , as you’ve read in her file. Abilities that could put the entire City of New York, if not the entire East Coast, at risk.”

“Aaand  _we’re_ supposed to stop that from happening?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow again. “And why aren’t you saying anything?” Same turned to look at Bucky, who was still looking through the file in his hands.

Bucky finally closed the file and placed it on the table. “The girl is in foster care?”

Sam frowned. Bucky’s voice didn’t indicate that he opposed the mission. Why didn’t Bucky’s voice indicate he opposed the mission?

“But why us?” Bucky asked, leaning back in his seat again.

“Because we’re desperate,” Fury said. “We need someone—and as I’ve already explained—” Sam snorted at this. “—everyone else is already preoccupied.”

“We need some people who can handle her. Now, she’s not a bad kid,” he affirmed, putting up his hands, as if either Bucky or Sam were going to argue against this. “She’s powerful. She’s untrained. She’s scared. She needs people to show her how to use her powers.”

Sam glanced at the file. Paper clipped to the cover was a photo of a girl—fifteen years of age with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Probably taken as a school ID. She looked like a normal kid. It was hard to imagine that _she_ would or could have such powerful and dangerous abilities as described inside the file. But he’d seen crazier stuff from the most normal appearing people before.

“So?” Fury asked, crossing his arms. “What do you two say?”

Sam and Bucky glanced at each other again. Sam wanted to say no—he didn’t _want_ to take on this mission. Yet another thing to have to worry about and deal with. It seemed to barely _count_ as a mission even. After all, he had not the experience—nor the time—to raise a teenager. A teenage girl for the matter. And he hardly could imagine The Winter Soldier navigating being a foster parent well either.

“Look,” Fury said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward, pushing the file closer to Sam. “You don’t _have_ to help this girl. Wouldn’t be very ‘Captain America’ of you, but that’s your choice.” Fury stood up, shrugging his shoulders a few times, as if they were sore. “But this girl depends on the two of you. And without the both of you to teach her how to control her abilities and _not_ destroy half of New York State, she doesn’t have a chance. But hey, you gotta’ do what your conscience tells you.”

Fury left the room, leaving Sam and Bucky to sit in silence. Bucky had picked up his file again, looking through it some more.

“Who knows what Fury’s people will do with her,” Bucky finally spoke, his voice even. “And anyone else who figures out what she’s capable of. What they’ll turn her into, if given the chance.”

Same leaned back in his seat, gazing at the file on the table before him. Bucky had a point, which made everything worse.  “You’re really gonna’ do this?” Sam asked. “Because this isn’t just training and teaching her to punch shit. We’re going to be responsible for _every_ aspect of this girl’s life. You really want that? This won’t be a mission either of us can walk away from until it’s finished.”

Bucky stood up. “Yeah, I know.” He walked to the door, and Sam heaved a breath, before standing up as well. He gazed down at the file on the table, as the door closed behind Bucky.

_‘Amanda Stone’_ was printed on the tab on the file next to her photo. Sam shook his head slightly, not believing that he was actually considering the mission.

It was just a mission though, he told himself. All they had to do was teach her to control her powers. Like an apprenticeship.

An apprenticeship. Like having a sidekick. That’s all.

He picked up the file and walked from the room.

* * *

 

**To be continued…?**

**Like I said, I barely know anything about the MCU right now because I haven’t really been keeping up with it?? But luckily I don’t really care about sticking too close to canon haha**

**Let me know if you’re interested in reading more! This was just a teaser/prologue kind of chapter, but I can definitely write more if there’s an interest!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
